The present invention relates generally to horizontal boring tool applications and, more particularly, to systems, arrangements and methods for establishing positions of locating field detectors and for path mapping within a region for the purpose of tracking the position of and/or guiding an underground boring tool which emits a locating field as it later progresses through the region during A drilling operations. A selected flux pathline steering technique is also introduced.
It should be appreciated that prior art systems for use in locating an underground boring tool primarily employ walk-over locator arrangements as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,002 which is assigned commonly with the present application. Inasmuch as Applicant is unaware of any prior art systems utilizing locating field detectors in the manner described in the parent of the instant application, the present application represents an advance which is particularly well suited for use with the systems and arrangements disclosed in the parent case. While the detector locating techniques disclosed in the parent case remain effective, the arrangements and method disclosed below are remarkably convenient and highly effective for their intended purpose, as will be seen.